


Secrets

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro runs away in tears after the class finds out his secret, and Makoto tries to help him smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it's not to good but my OTP has so little fic I thought I would give writing a try. I originally posted this on tumblr and thought I'd put it here too.

Chihiro sat hidden away in a corner of the library. Holding the book he was attempting to read closer to himself, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. Somehow his secret had gotten out and the reaction from his classmates was as terrible as the programmer has expected.

The best reaction he got where those who simply looked at him in disbelief, but a few has taken to voicing their shock telling him “there’s no way you’re really a guy,” but the worst came from those who did believe him. They had accused him of doing it for attention, or to be able to watch the girls change. Togami had even correctly guessed the real reason, asking him if he cross dressed to let himself be weak or to hide for some reason.

Everyone had stared at him.

Everyone knew.

And they all hated him.

Chihiro had ran away as fast as he could doing anything to get away from the questions and accusations. He knew if he went to his room he would be easily found so he decided to hide in the library, to try and read and calm down and hide. But his thoughts remained on how his classmates must think less of him.

As the programmer sat there he was to engrossed with the negative thoughts in his mind that he hadn’t noticed that someone had been approaching him. When they had finally gotten close to the sniffling boy they placed there hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention, which caused Chihiro to jump and let out a small yelp. He looked up cautiously to see Makoto Naegi standing over him, looking like he had run a mile.

“H-hey.” the lucky student said trying to catch his breath 

“Makoto?!” Chihiro said in surprise. “What are you doing here.” Aren’t you mad me, Chihiro thought to himself, he had lied to everyone, he was so weak and yet here was Makoto. Had he followed him when he fled? 

“I came to check on you” Makoto said giving him a worried look. “Everyone was saying some pretty awful stuff so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Chihiro realised how he must have looked, tears and snot running down his face. Quickly he moved to wipe his face of but Makoto stopped him. Chihiro gave him a confused look as Makoto moved his hand into his pocket. After a few seconds of searching he pulled out a tissue out of his pocket. ”Here” he handed it to Chihiro. “It looked like you had been crying so I grabbed a tissue from the librarians desk.” 

A warm blush grew on Chihiro’s face. “Thank you” he took the tissue wiping away his tears, Makoto gave him a soft smile in response.

“Is it alright if I sit here” Chihiro slowly nodded in response and Makoto sat beside him. Sitting close enough to leave very little room between them, which caused both of their faces to redden. “Are you doing okay” Makoto asked after a few moments of silence. Chihiro looked down at the now crumpled up tissue sniffling.

“Yeah” the programmers shaking voice betrayed him. Makoto instantly regretted the question. “It’s okay if you’re not, I mean. You know everyone has their own secrets” They sat in silence after that, both of them not knowing what to say. Makoto kept glancing at the upset boy trying to think of something to break the tension cheer him up.

“I wet the bed until 5th grade,” The lucky student had blurted out. Chihiro’s head shot up and started at him. Makoto rubbed his head nervously “I found out your secret so it’s only fair I share mine.” Chihiro continued staring for a moment before his eyes widened, he ducked his head and between his legs, holding his hand over his mouth. ‘I’m so stupid’ Makoto thought to himself. His worst secret was nothing compared to his. “Chihiro” Makoto said with a regretful voice. Chihiro was shaking and he sounded like he had started crying again and Makoto’s heart sank his mind racing with thoughts of how much he screwed and how he needed to fix this now. “Hey I’m sorry", Makoto reached out his hand. “I didn’t mean it like that” he placed it on Chihiro’s back.

And when he did Chihiro exploded in laughter. Makoto jumped back in surprise as he watched Chihiro bring his hand from his mouth to his chest as his head swung back almost hitting the bookshelf behind him.

“I-I’m sorry” Chihiro attempted to speak while laughing. “I didn’t mean to laugh but” he attempted to get out again before bursting into another fit of giggles. Seeing Chihiro with a bright smile on his face, crying from laughing so hard his joy was contagious and it wasn’t long before the two of them where sitting on the library floor roaring in laughter. It didn’t take long before someone had yelled at them to quiet down. The laughter eventually fading into quiet giggles.

“I’m sorry for laughing at your secret” Chihiro repeated now that he was able to speak without bursting into laughter.

“Don’t be” Makoto said giving Chihiro a warm smile. “I’m just glad your smiling again.” Chihiro gave a shy smile in return and the two of them blushed slightly before the programmers face soured. 

“Are you mad at me?” Chihiro asked with worry evident in his voice. The lucky student just looked at him confused.

“For what?”

“Because I lied to everyone,” Chihiro’s face was filled with guilt. Makoto reached out his hand and placed it on Chihiro’s.

“ Of course not,” he replied with a smile. “I mean it’s a bit surprising but you’re not the kind of person to do this unless you have a good reason.” Chihiro looked at him and slowly a bright smile grew on his face, one that Makoto thought was so perfect that it could cure any kind of sickness. 

“Thank you,“ Chihiro griped Makoto’s hand and ran his thumb over his hand. “Thank you so much”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m always here for you. And if theres anything I can do for you I’ll be happy to help you, y-you’re-” Makoto said giving Chihiro’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re important to me.” Chihiro ran his thumb over Makoto\s knuckles, face heating up.

“T-thank you” there was a small pause before he spoke again. “Could you stay here with me for a bit”

“Of course.” Chihiro leaned on his shoulder which caused Makoto to jump in surprise before laying his head on Chihiro’s.

“Hey Makoto”

“Yeah”

“You’re important to me too”


End file.
